Among the many herbicide compounds the benzenesulfonamides have shown a particularly high degree of commercial success. In particular, certain of the benzenesulfonamides in amounts approaching as low as 0.0156-0.03125 pounds per acre (0.0174-0.0350 kilograms/hectare (kg/ha)) have proven to be effective herbicides in some crop applications. It has been found, however, that the effectiveness of these compounds is tempered by their poor selectivity with respect to certain commercially important crops; that is the benezenesulfonamides also injure crop plants in addition to the weeds they are intended to control.